


Erreur irréversible

by AmalynNuhr09



Category: unOrdinary (Webcomic)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Episode 154, Spoilers
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:48:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27720962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmalynNuhr09/pseuds/AmalynNuhr09
Summary: Attention!! Spoils à partir du chapitre 154!!!Et si Blyke n'avait pas réagit assez vite ?Et si lorsque John avait visé son cœur, il l'avait vraiment touché ?Hélas, aucun des personnages ne m'appartient.Tout le mérite revient à Uru-chan pour avoir créé UnOrdinary.
Relationships: Blyke & Isen (unOrdinary), Blyke & Remi (unOrdinary), Isen & Remi (unOrdinary)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	Erreur irréversible

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Contexte: 
> 
> épisode 154 ( Lecture conseillée avant ma fanfic) 
> 
> Le Joker a déjà encastré Remi dans le mur, a grimpé sur le toit et il est entrain d'électrifier Isen.

C'était terrifiant.  
Blyke avait déjà combattu le Joker et il s'était fait tabassé sans pitié. Mais le Joker ... non John allait encore frapper Isen alors qu'il était à terre. Blyke devait l'en empêcher.

"Arrête ! Ça suffit !" 

John lâche Isen qui s'écroule par terre inconscient. Blyke est inquiet pour son ami qui ne réagit pas et e Joker encore bien trop proche de son ami pour qu'il soit soulagé. Il a au moins arrêté de le tabasser. 

"C'est fini ! Tu nous as battus ! 

Parce que ça ne sert plus à rien. Remi, Isen et lui n'ont pas réussi à le battre quand ils étaient ensemble contre lui alors quelle chance avait-il à lui seul ?

John lève son bras et charge un rayon d'énergie. 

"C'est moi qui décide." 

Le faisceau part.

Blyke reste figé. 

Parce qu'il est franc et honnête, il oublie souvent que tout le monde n'est pas comme lui. Et John avait tout de même tiré alors qu'il avait abandonné. 

Blyke reste figé. 

Il voit le rayon se diriger vers lui. Il ne bouge pas, medusé par la cruauté du Joker. 

John avait visé son cœur. Son visage toujours masqué ne laisse transparaître aucune émotion. Son corps ne trahissant aucun regret. 

Blyke sent le sang qui coule le long de son bras cassé. Il entend les battements de son cœur qui s'accélèrent. Il voit son propre pouvoir venir, copié et amplifié par le Joker. 

Il tente d'esquiver comme il peut. La douleur pulse dans son bras. Le rayon se courbe. Ses yeux s'agrandissent de surprise. Blyke n'avait jamais pensé qu'il pourrait faire ça avec sa capacité. Même après avoir vu John l'utiliser. 

Il n'a pas le temps de réagir. 

Le rayon touche sa cible. 

Blyke s'écroule sur le toit.

**Author's Note:**

> Si le travail vous plaît, je ferai peut-être une suite. 
> 
> Et je refuse tout commentaire qui laisse sous entendre que je suis cruelle. ; )


End file.
